1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to printing and, more particularly, to printing apparatuses, methods for controlling printing apparatuses, and storage media.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists a printing apparatus that prints an image on a sheet, reverses the sheet on which the image has been printed through a reversing path, and discharges the sheet to a paper discharge unit in a face-down state (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-235857).
In this case, since the printing apparatus reverses and then discharges a sheet, the printing apparatus can discharge sheets in the correct order according to the page number even when the printing apparatus prints an image starting from the first page. Therefore, the printing apparatus can start printing even when the image data of the entire pages has not been stored, and thus the time it takes to complete printing can be reduced.
In addition, with the printing apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-235857, as long as the printing apparatus executes a job of printing an image on a single sheet per copy, the pages do not go out of order even when the printing apparatus discharges sheets in a face-up state, and thus the printing apparatus can discharge the sheet on which an image has been printed without reversing the sheet. Therefore, in a case where the printing apparatus prints an image on a single sheet per copy, the time it takes to complete printing can be reduced by an amount of time it takes to reverse a sheet.
In the conventional technique, however, even in a case where an image is printed on a single sheet per copy, if a plurality of copies is to be printed and copy numbers are to be printed on the sheets of the respective copies, the sheets that are discharged in a face-up state are not arranged in the correct order according to the copy numbers.
In this case, for example, a sheet bundle illustrated in FIG. 7A is discharged. In FIG. 7A, copy number 1 is printed on a first sheet discharged in a face-up state; copy number 2 is printed on a second sheet discharged in a face-up state placed over the first sheet; and copy number 3 is printed on a third sheet discharged in a face-up state.
A user then needs to exchange the first sheet and the third sheet in order to arrange the printed material in the order of the copy numbers starting from 1.